Dejó de moverse
by Nathiiita-DH
Summary: AU. Hermione está triste y Draco no está ahí para consolarla. Lo extraña, en especial sus besos.


Holiiiiiiiis!

Bien, no pensé que terminaría, pero lo hice...

Espero que les guste. Es una idea que se ocurrió hace tiempo y la utilicé aquí. Y desde ya digo que solo intenté ponerme en los zapatos del tema que saqué a flote.

Bye.

 **Nota:** Esta historia iba a pertenecer al reto DramioneWeek, pero lo publique después... así que no entré :'(

* * *

Disclaimer; los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Dejó de moverse**

Había algo que Hermione odiaba enormemente: estar sola.

Su esposo, Draco Malfoy, había tenido que viajar hace una semana urgentemente a Italia para resolver unos negocios.

Hablaban todos los días, pero no era lo mismo. Lo extrañaba. A veces se separaban por meses debido a los negocios de él, pero ahora…

Suspiró enormemente acomodándose en la camilla del hospital.

El pitido constante de la maquina de signos vitales no le dejaba dormir, tampoco quería hacerlo. Tenía mucho que pensar. Estaba triste, sensible y muy frustrada. Las cosas, últimamente, no estaban resultando de la manera que había esperado.

Ilusamente, pensó que todo se facilitaría con dejar de trabajar un poco. Lo reconocía, era una trabajadora de quince horas al día, _¡Quince!_ Había exclamado su médico moviendo la cabeza, casi enojado. Tuvo que reducirlas a regañadientes, terminó en doce horas.

Hoy en día estaba en cinco, cinco horas en el trabajo. ¿Qué hacia? Nada, pues se le pasaba el tiempo volando y juntaba toda su voluntad en cumplir lo prometido hasta ayer.

Ayer…

 _Dejó de moverse_.

Y todo se derrumbó.

Cinco meses de cuidado, de dormir lo que correspondía, de comer sanamente, de no hacer cosas innecesarias se habían ido al caño.

Porque el bebé simplemente _dejó de moverse_. Dejó de existir, su pequeño y… frágil corazón dejó de latir, la vida se había diluido en su vientre.

El dolor intenso y la sangre la despertaron ayer en la noche.

Nunca los segundos habían parecido tan largos. Siempre recordaría el zumbido en la cabeza al levantarse, la adrenalina fluir por su cuerpo, moverse hacia el teléfono y llamar a su amiga y ginecóloga, Ginny.

Lo demás era un borrón.

Era…

No podía recordarlo.

No podía idealizar lo que sucedió después de que Ginny prácticamente volara hacia ella y la sacara de la casa para llevarla al hospital.

Había despertado varias horas después, casi al medio día, sintiéndose _vacía_ , incompleta y adolorida.

Ginny había sido muy cauta al utilizar cada palabra, al explicarle que lamentablemente había perdido al bebé. _Otro bebé perdido_ , había pensado con amargura.

Lágrimas incontrolables habían descendido. Este era distinto a los demás y, no, no es que no los hubiera querido o deseado. Era que… este bebé había pasado los tres meses más "peligrosos" sin ninguna complicación, se había movido… ¡Dios! lo había sentido patear y retorcerse, diciendo: ¡Aquí estoy, mami! ¡Estoy vivo!

Draco también lo había sentido. Al principio estaba temeroso, después de todo lo anterior, pero los meses fueron pasando y se permitió creer que llegaría a término.

No podían estar más equivocados.

No había explicación alguna, solo había ocurrido.

Hermione solo había llamado a sus padres, Ginny se había encargado de sus amigos y a Draco no quería llamarlo y decirle a través del teléfono todo lo que había ocurrido.

Pero lo necesitaba, lo necesitaba tanto en ese momento que estaba dispuesta a decírselo sin importar nada, necesitaba su abrazo y, sobre todos, sus besos; besos tranquilizadores, cariñosos y llenos de amor.

Necesitaba su presencia, sus palabras y sus consejos.

…

La primera pérdida la habían vivido juntos, no sabía que estaba embarazada y, de pronto, empezó a sangrar.

Eso ocurrió dos veces más a lo largo de los años.

Cinco años intentándolo, cuatro perdidas en medio, cualquiera estaría escéptico de volver a intentarlo, pero lo habían hecho y, Hermione, no se arrepentía, a pesar del dolor y la frustración que sentía.

—¿Sientes alguna molestia? —Ginny había entrado ni siquiera la había sentido.

—No, estoy bien — _¿Lo estaba?_

—¿Quieres hablar?

—No, solo necesito saber cuándo me podré ir de aquí.

Ginny obvio el cambio de tema: —En la tarde, quiero revisarte y comprobar que todo está perfecto.

 _Omitió decir algo tan crudo como que necesitaba comprobar que no hubiera restos en su útero_ , pensó Hermione con amargura.

—¿Podrías decirles a mis padres que necesito verlos?

—Claro —sonrió un poco—. Hermione no olvides que estamos contigo en esto.

Asintió.

Sabía que todos estaban ahí para ella, pero nadie entendía el dolor en su corazón. Las lágrimas no eran suficientes para expresar todo lo que sentía.

Ginny se alejó en silencio. Una vez, después de la segunda pérdida, su pelirroja amiga había intentado animarla, pero no funcionó. Terminaron peleando y no hablándose por un par de meses. Agradecía la cautela de ella, agradecía que no interviniera ni quisiera endulzar la situación. Por lo menos, ahora no necesitaba eso.

…

Alguien le está acariciando el cabello, era placentero y relajante, enternecedor.

Hermione suspiró gustosa acercándose más a la caricia.

Pero en toda su inconciencia se dio cuenta de algo. Solo una persona era capaz de ponerla de ese modo, solo una persona lograría tranquilizarla hasta ese punto, solo una persona…

 _Su esposo_.

—Sé que estas despierta.

Se removió un poco hasta que finalmente abrió los ojos topándose con unos grises.

Draco besó levemente sus labios y le sonrió un poco, continuó tocándole el cabello.

Hermione volvió a besarlo tan intensamente como sus fuerzas se lo permitían, necesitaba sentirlo.

—¿Cómo estás?

No se veía enojado o triste. ¿Sabría que había perdido nuevamente un bebe? ¿Sabría que había sido su culpa?

—Draco…

—Lo sé, Herm.

Oh. Ahí estaba, el brillo de la tristeza destilando en sus ojos. El mismo que ella tendría.

—Lo siento.

—No fue tu culpa, Herm. Hablé con Ginny y ella me explicó todo, esto pudo haber pasado ayer o en una semana más, es impredecible y más con las perdidas anteriores.

—Pero si…

Él movió la cabeza.

—No podrías saberlo, soy plenamente consciente de todos los cuidados que has tenido, de las horas que has dejado de trabajar para estar bien. No es tu culpa.

Se mordió el labio aguantándose las ganas de llorar.

Lo ama.

No la culpa.

Él está ahí, a pesar de todo.

—¿Cómo lo supiste?

—En ese punto si estoy enojado contigo —refutó frunciendo el ceño, alejándose un poco—. Llegué a casa hace una hora, vi nuestra habitación y la sangre en la sabana. Me asusté y llamé a Ginny, ella me lo dijo. Corrí hasta aquí, ¿Por qué no le pediste a alguien que me avisara?

—Estabas lejos, no quería…

—Era mi hijo también.

Draco se quedó en silencio y Hermione se sintió incomoda.

—No quiero intentarlo más —dijo él con sinceridad.

¿Había entendido bien?

—Sé que no puedo llegar a imaginarme lo duro que debe ser para ti perder un bebé, pero si te puedo decir que verte sufrir es algo que no puedo manejar. Me gusta tener el control de todo, pero… sobre la vida no puedo. No quiero verte…

—Sufrir —terminó ella. Se acomodó y lo miró—. Alguna vez te conté que uno de mis sueños era ser madre junto a mi esposo. Te tengo a ti, ¿Por qué la vida no quiere que seamos padres?

Draco le acarició el cabello nuevamente —Quizás… aún no es tiempo. Quizás, debamos buscar otra alternativa —planteó.

—¿Adoptar? —preguntó. Pero a la vez era una pregunta para sí misma. ¿Se lo había planteado? Sí, lo había hecho y en muchas ocasiones.

—Esperemos. Veamos como enfrentamos esta nueva pérdida, solo no te ocultes de mí, no me dejes fuera de lo que sientes.

—Lo intentaré —murmuró—. ¿Podemos irnos?

—Podemos. Debemos esperar a que Ginny venga a verte.

Suspiró mirando a su marido a los ojos; en el fondo sabía que se alejaría, era un presentimiento instalado en su pecho, y se lo permitiría. Estaba sensible, quizás pensaba estupideces.

—No piense, Hermione. Solo levántate de esta cama y continuemos nuestra vida juntos. Nadie dijo que sería fácil —concluyó.

Se acercó a ella y la besó nuevamente.

Como si supiera, como si sintiera la misma necesidad de ella.

Sentirlo. Sentirla.

Estarían juntos siempre.

Draco se acercó a ella y la besó.


End file.
